


No Room for Us

by iaintspecial_iknow



Category: markleton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, lets go royal lesbians lets go, markleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintspecial_iknow/pseuds/iaintspecial_iknow
Summary: Just two people trying to find themselves... Instead, they found each other.





	No Room for Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fkcing amateur, but we've been lacking markleton fics and i've been starving for soooo long, so here ya go.. enjoy my ugly writing

         It has been roughly a month and a half since Meghan has moved in with the Prince in Nottingham Cottage, one of the cozy residences that constitute the ever remarkable Kensington Palace. Meghan is still in awe and constantly overwhelmed of how passive things go in the new lifestyle she has chosen for the next chapter of her life. Seize the moment, she always tells herself as she views the impending sunrise every day to reminisce for a bit while thinking of how predictable her day again in the palace is going to be this time.

 

    Meghan understands that daily routines and methodical customs in the residences are necessary to accordingly meet each of Kensington’s members’ schedules. But everyone needs a little adventure from time to time, right? Everyone needs a bit of an escape from the exhaustingly repetitive reality. Especially now that her daily schedule isn’t as hectic as it had been during the first month of her move-in, she has to admit that she is no exception to those who seek a little adventure every now and then to actually live life, to feel life.

 

         Seize the moment, she tells herself as she impulsively decided to tour as much of the exterior of the palace as she can without anyone noticing in order to avoid unnecessary small talks that totally drain out the life in her. And so, she was much in a hurry that she only had time to pick up a full-body cardigan to coat the fleece pajama set she was wearing from the cold morning breeze as she went out the cottage.

 

    It’s around 17 degrees (Celsius) outside, and it surprised her that it didn’t feel as cold as she thought it would be. It was just the perfect humidity for a morning stroll. Several minutes had gone by and she didn’t notice a single second that had passed. All she can feel was contentment. Such feeling never fails to bring that wide smile of fulfillment on her face. She savours this golden experience as she spreads her arms against the breeze, and then unconsciously does a little twirl here... and there… until she just literally slammed herself into someone.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Every night, I live and die_ _  
_ _Feel the party to my bones_ _  
_ _Watch the wasters blow the speakers_ _  
_ _Spill my guts beneath the outdoor light_ _  
_ _It's just another graceless night_ _  
_ _I hate the headlines and the weather_ _  
_ _I'm nineteen and I'm on fire_ _  
_ _But when we're dancing I'm alright_   
It's just another graceless night

 

        At around five miles per hour, Kate is having her rare tour of the palace’s perimeter. Sure, she has been there for about seven years now, but she seldom has the time for herself and enjoy a normal morning jog especially recently that she just gave birth to her youngest prince. Busy schedules don’t simply stop after such a huge event in the palace. After the birth of a new member, christening shall, of course, take place within a few months later.

 

 _This is how we get notorious, oh_ _  
_ _'Cause I don't know_ _  
_ _If they keep tellin' me where to go_   
I'll blow my brains out to the radio, oh

 

       With earphones on and volumes up, Kate takes in the music as if she is one with it. She hardly ever feels like this, like she is in control of her life again. As she closes her eyes for a brief moment, she felt different, _good_ different. This brought a little smile on her face. _It’s been a long while,_ she thought to herself. It is true. It has been a really long time since a genuine, innocent smile was gently carved upon her face.

 

     Now, _don’t_ ever do such thing. Jogging about five to six miles per hour with eyes closed, a loud music on, and without company? One will never know what’s literally coming right at them. It could be a lamp post, a thorny shrub, a really huge tree, or… a really pretty lady.

 

        Slamming into someone _never_ goes right. Most especially if it’s with a sister-in-law. Everything went fast and blurry as the two ladies hurriedly stood up so as to not cause any commotion in the palace grounds first thing in the morning.

 

“Oh my… Catherine! I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to- I- I didn’t know you’d be up so early. I was just- I’m- I’m really-”

 

“Oh no, don’t worry! Please. It was totally my fault. I was the one who ran straight ahead to you anyway.” Kate chuckled. “We hardly ever have informal talks like this, so please, just call me Kate,” she said softly.

 

     Preceded by a smile, Meghan blushed. “Yeah. This place is honestly so huge we barely even meet. To think that we’re of the same family now,” she said with a soft laugh. Instead of painting a smile on Kate’s face as she intended to do so, she saw a glimpse of sudden emptiness on Kate’s eyes. She thought she might have said something wrong or offensive, so she tried to somehow divert the conversation.

 

“Uhm, speaking of family, congratulations again to your newborn! He is so wonderful. I’m sure he’d grow up as gorgeous as his mother.”

 

   For whatever reason, Kate was genuinely flattered. Being a royal public figure, she always receives compliments. But only this time, she felt the sincerity of such sweet words. Unconsciously putting a little smile on her face, she thanked Meghan. And for a minute, they stood there unaware of the world around them as they were enveloped by an indescribable warmth they saw in each other’s eyes.

 

_Your Grace!_

 

_Madame!_

 

     Uh-oh. The palace crew. Right there and then, they realized the sun is up, and the members of their respective residences might have been worried sick not finding the Duchess of Sussex and the Duchess of Cambridge in their assigned rooms. The crew are probably turning every furniture upside down now searching for them.

 

     Out of panic, Kate pulled Meghan to her usual temporary hideout when it comes to situations like this. They sneakily ran a few feet and hid behind the perfectly trimmed line of green, leafy bushes. “Careful! Trust me; these bushes are _really_ thorny. I’d blame myself if your pretty face gets scratched,” Kate whispered. Meghan chuckled softly, “I think it would be worth it.”

 

      As she almost got lost again in Kate’s eyes, she tried to change the topic. “Anyway, congrats again. See you at the christening! And uhm, thank you… for this little adventure. I honestly haven’t felt so free in a long time.” _Oh, crap. I said too much,_ Meghan thought. “Yeah, me neither,” Kate replied.

 


End file.
